


Newborn Surprise

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Names, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his birthday, she gives him a surprise that requires care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This took place after RE6. I don't own anything.

**August 7, 2013**

**8:35 A.M.**

"Please stop crying. I know this is hard for you..."

Jill was crying, while holding the baby. The baby was a girl who has brown eyes and blonde hair. Today was Chris's birthday, and now she was worried. The baby was born before the birthday.

"What am I going to do?" Jill asked.

"You got to tell him." Rebecca answered. "You two will become parents."

All of a sudden, they heard the footsteps and Jill hided the baby. Chris came to the living room and sees both of them. He was wearing a black robe.

"Good morning! I noticed it's my birthday today and you too must brought the gifts." Chris said, looking at Jill, which she was crying. "Jill....What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said.

"It that is-"

Suddenly, a loud crying was heard. The three was confused.

"Wait a minute..."

Chris went to the couch and pulls out the baby. It was crying, really want a father.

"Were you pregnant?"

"Yes! It was born yesterday!" Jill said, busting into tears.

"I'll help you take care of the baby." Chris said.

She began smiling. The two were holding and looking at the child.

"Look. She's got your hair." Chris said.

"And your eyes." Jill said.

"Wait. What you going to name it?" Rebecca asked.

"Let's name it Alyssa. Alyssa Redfield." Jill said, crying in joy.

"See. Now we're together again and I love you."

They were parents now. They spend most of his birthday taking care of their newborn daughter and they continued to cry over their baby.


End file.
